Tales From the Revolution
by Simeon The Conqueror
Summary: What would you do if you were a retired manslayer in 1878 Tokyo? What would you do if your memories couldn't stop haunting you? What would you do if those same dreams may turn you back into a manslayer?
1. Chapter 1 The Job

Tales from the Revolution. Rurouni Kenshin Fan-fiction. By Invader Moose a.k.a. Matt Sterling  
  
Chapter 1: A man runs down an alley and unsheathes his sword. He is instantly struck down by a man with red hair. More follow, and the same thing happens as well. A man backs up and says, "He must be." he could finish his sentence. Blood oozed from his neck and he fell down.  
The red haired man keeps running down the alley and stops in front of a man about ten feet tall. He was extremely huge and had brown hair. He smirks at the red haired man and says, "You must be the Battousai, you look more worthless than the stories say."  
He throws down his axe and the Battousai's image flickers and then is gone in a matter of seconds. He appears behind the man and jumps on his head. He then takes his sword and thrusts it deep into the mans mouth. He then runs down the mans body and the sword follows.  
The man drops and the Battousai continues on.  
More men appear in front of him. He jumps and knocks into them and does a half circle swing of his blade. The men fall, a red bloody line across their chests. The Battousai shows little or no emotion. He walks off into the distance and a small bloodline follows for a couple of feet and then stops and soaks into the ground.  
  
The next day: 6:04 a.m.  
  
Katsura walks beside the Battousai and says, "Himura."  
"Eh?" He was watching the sunrise.  
"How did the mission go last night?"  
"Fine."  
"Find a worthy match?"  
"Not at all."  
"Well maybe you will tonight." Himura turns and looks at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We've got a new mission for you. You're to kill a wealthy politician. But I warn you Himura, he has many guards and it will take a lot to get to him. Are you up to it?"  
".Yes." He walks off, his two swords slightly bouncing up and down every step he takes.  
  
Later that night: 9:45 p.m.  
  
Himura Kenshin stands at the front gate of a huge estate. He jumps over the sidewall and slays the guard closest to him. Another witnesses it and runs off. Kenshin looks around and jumps backwards, on the sidewall. He looks around and finds the biggest building.  
Kenshin jumps off and runs to the building. A couple of guards are inside gambling. Kenshin quickly runs in and stabs the one closest to the doorway.  
The sword pokes through and the other guards quickly pick up their swords. Only one gets up alive. Kenshin turns and looks at the other one.  
He thrusts his sword at Kenshin. He throws his sword up and the guards sword is quickly above his head. Kenshin removes his sword and slices the man.  
He opens a door on the wall and goes in. A fat man is sitting drinking tea with his wife, only one guard stands in the room. He stands up and says, "Mr. Fujimaki! Please stand back! I will take care of this. assassin.  
The man unsheathes his sword. He charges Kenshin who throws his sword in the way and blocks. He thrusts his sword at the man, who quickly blocks. The mans image flickers and goes away, he appears behind Kenshin. He turns around and is met by a sword in the shoulder. "Damn it." says the man. "I missed your heart."  
He takes his sword out. "You're a better opponent then I had guessed." said Kenshin as he takes himself from the sword. The man smirks and goes for another stab. Kenshin dives right and smacks his sword against the mans sword. It falls from the mans hands and lands near Fujimaki.  
The man looks up at Kenshin. He then looks down and sees a sword in his heart. "I didn't miss." said Kenshin. He turns around and looks at Fujimaki. "Time to die."  
The man gets up and starts to run. He stabs at him and his wife jumps in the way. She is stabbed through the stomach. Kenshin receives a flashback from his childhood. A woman talks to a muscled man but no words come out. He sits on the ground as she is stabbed through the neck.  
She then says some more to Kenshin and is stabbed in the back. Kenshin comes back from the flashback and Fujimaki is gone. His wife lay on the ground; she'd slipped off the bloodstained sword. Kenshin looks and sees bloody footprints walk out the room. They dimmed and eventually stopped.  
Kenshin looked around and senses him outside, running with guards coming near him. He quickly runs out of the building. If he had stayed in he would've been trapped, and had no way out.  
He looks in front of him, from his quick count one hundred men stand in front of him. All armed and ready to kill. 


	2. Chapter 2 Bye Bye Fujimoto

Author: Don't expect this to update every day, it will be updated when I am bored enough to sit down and write. This happens a lot.  
  
Chapter 2 10:13 p.m. Written at 2:00 a.m.  
  
A drip of sweat fell from the Battousai's hairline. A man charged him and he sliced and killed him in one slice of his powerful sword. He then ducked a swing and did a spin and sliced at the same time. A blade inserted his back and a drip of blood slowly came from the corner of his mouth.  
The blade came out and he turned around with his sword in front of him, killing five people. He started slashing at the littlest of things and took ones head off. He stabbed at one and he moved. Kenshin thrusted his sword the way he moved and got him.  
He then did a circle and blocked a sword swing. He then knocked the sword up out of the holders hands and stabbed him. The Battousai did another half circle swing as it was working effectively.  
Fifty men stood still able to fight.  
Kenshin charged a group and took five out with a mighty swing of his sword. He turned around and took one out with a single slice. Kenshin jumped in the air as a sword came for his already wounded body. He came down and landed on the sword, the huge man still holding it. He ran to the man and stabbed his heart, then slicing left to kill the man with extreme amounts of pain.  
He landed and blocked a huge axe. The man who'd attacked him went for another go but was denied. Kenshin dove under the mans last swing and threw his sword into the mans neck, blood went everywhere.  
Eight men charged Kenshin. He took out his other sword and blocked four swords. He took one to stab a man in the stomach while he blocked with the other and then sliced. He removed the sword from the man and was charged by a man standing at twenty feet. The man threw his might malice at Kenshin.  
He blocked but was thrown backwards five feet by the mighty swing. It knocked the wind out of him. Kenshin slowly got up and held one sword. He picked up the other one and sheathed them both. He charged the huge man and unsheathed his right sword, the man threw his wooden malice in the way. It was torn into splinters.  
The man lay dead, a red imprint on his forehead. A trinkle of blood piped out and slid down the side of his head.  
The rest of the men ran off in fear.  
The great Battousai the Manslayer now looked like shit. and to tell the truth he felt like it. He'd just killed about eighty people and let Fujimoto get away, what a dumb ass!  
He then sensed something, he looked at the gate. There, Fujimoto lay watching. His huge head was full of sweat. Kenshin smiled and charged him.  
He started to run and Kenshin knocked him down. The man flipped over and started to back away, on his hands. "I don't know why." said Kenshin as he unsheathed his sword. "Why I have to kill you, but it was an order. And I am obligated to follow them, especially if I volunteered for the job." He sliced once, ripping off Fujimoto's neck. A small blood puddle lay around the man.  
  
7:24 a.m.  
  
"So. Himura," said Lizuka. "How was last night?"  
"Hell."  
"Did you get Fujimoto?"  
"Yes. and might I ask. why did I have to kill him?"  
"He is a rich, fat, dirty politician that has sent millions of people down, lying about the facts."  
"Oh."  
"We are leaving this place tomorrow and heading north, so we can participate in a battle."  
"Eh?"  
"The Shinsengumi are heading north, above Kyoto. We are going to meet them there and surprise them, by attacking when the least expect it."  
"Brilliant. I'll be there."  
"Excellent. We'll be leaving at around noon tomorrow."  
"Alright, I've got some business to take care of, Lizuka. See you."  
  
Kyoto  
  
Kenshin looks around at all the people around him. On top of a man is a child laughing. He gets a flashback. He's standing on a rock beside a waterfall. Himself as a child is holding a sword. There's a man on another rock. He says some thing that he cannot hear.  
The child runs to the man but is knocked away. Kenshin looks at it and says, "I remember this place."  
"Eh?" says a voice. The world is eaten away and is replaced by Kyoto and a elderly man in front of him. Kenshin backs up a bit and says, "Nothing, old man."  
"Damn wiper snappers, no respect for the elderly."  
  
Review or I will eat you. 


	3. Chapter 3 Kenshin Vs Okita

Chapter 3 Noon If you haven't noticed I don't work in till the wee hours of the morning! I only write then because I am insanely bored. Written: 3:21 (From the sign on me clock) No kidding.)  
  
The Hitoriki Battousai stood with the about three thousand troops. The Shinsengumi would arrive shortly. He quietly sat down and started to nap with his two swords hanging on his shoulder.  
He was awakened by shout from a soldier. "The Shinsengumi is here, attack!"  
Kenshin instantly got up and looked over the meadow. About five thousand Shinsengumi were running down the hill, surprise gone.  
Kenshin charged and ran up to a group of Shinsengumi troops. He ran to them and with his sword made a strong thrust of his sword. Three men fell over, their feet still standing.  
He was attacked by an officer. Himura threw his sword in front of his face and blocked, then stabbed the guy. He jumped in the air and got a good hit at a couple of people.  
Twenty of them surrounded Kenshin, he looked around at the stripped uniformed soldiers. They ran towards him and attacked, five by five. Kenshin blocked eight swords with one of his and unsheathed his other. He knocked the other swords from their masters, the landed on the ground a couple of feet away. They started to unsheathe their backup swords but were cut off, literally.  
Five more came after him. Kenshin blocked a couple of swords and with his other one cut off ones head. Blood squirted on his face but the Battousai didn't notice. His sword was then met by a couple of necks, unhappily. Kenshin then let off the block of the five swords and got two after running through the group.  
He turned around as did the three remaining. Two charged Himura and were met by their fate. The last, an officer ran off but was then killed by Lizuka. Kenshin smiled for a second and then turned around to face more.  
That was when Okita Souji. He was probably Kenshin's age at the time. He smiled and said, "You must be the Hitoriki, the Battousai the Manslayer."  
"I go by those names."  
"Well Battousai lets fight, see who is the better!"  
Okita charged Kenshin. He tried a stab but was met by air. He turned around and blocked a thrust of Kenshin's sword. Kenshin then unsheathed his second sword. He stared at Okita. Okita did the same at Kenshin but was smiling, not acting as if this were a life or death fight for either of them.  
Kenshin then as quick as lightning disappeared and went behind Okita. He quickly turned around and threw his sword in front of his heart. Kenshin's knocked off of his and made a spark, Okita fell back a couple of feet.  
He slowly got up, "There you go, Hitoriki."  
He then charged Kenshin for the second time, he ran up to him and instead of stabbing or slicing was met by Kenshin's sword. Okita blocked and then slashed, blocked and sidestepped. He tried at Kenshin's liver but was again met by air.  
Kenshin as well tried a stab but was met by the same thing Okita was. They were at the time equally matched. Kenshin threw his sword at Okita's and the collided. They stood in a dreadlock for a second, seeing who was stronger then who.  
Kenshin started to win but then was pushed back, Okita started but was met by the same fat as the Battousai. They stood their ground as if nothing was going around them, and to tell the truth, everyone was noticing what was happing but noticed it were staying out of it since it was a duel.  
Kenshin then pushed Okita's sword above his head, Kenshin tried the same thing that he'd done to the guard a couple of nights ago but was this time met by a block. Kenshin's eyes became larger, he wondered how he'd done that, and no one had blocked that move before.  
Okita smiled at Kenshin and their dreadlock continued. Then Kenshin was knocked off balance by a dead Shinsengumi member, he was flying through the air.  
Kenshin got up and was met by a sword, an inch away from his neck. Is this it?! Thought the Battousai.  
Kenshin then got an idea. Okita put his sword at his shoulder and then threw it down at Kenshin's neck, though no blood spilled, only sparks of the swords that hit each other a centimeter from Kenshin's neck. Kenshin smacked Okita's sword beside but accidentally let go of his sword, they flew eight feet away.  
"Good match, Battousai. I hope we meet again." said Okita as his image flickered and then went away. Kenshin slowly got up and unsheathed his second sword, it was a shame he couldn't of killed him with this one.  
He ran to an officer and slashed him, blood went everywhere and Kenshin started another battle with more people, forgetting about what had just happened.  
  
5:23 p.m. Inn  
  
Kenshin walks in the inn and the landlady says, "You have blood on you, do a job tonight?"  
"A big one." Kenshin walks to his room and falls asleep, tired of all emotion and strength. 


	4. Chapter 4 Sagara and the Sekihoutai

Chapter 4 7:54 a.m. Review or I will eat you.  
  
"Hey, Himura!" said Lizuka from behind Kenshin. He turned around, carrying two buckets of tofu.  
"Lizuka?"  
"Hey, Himura. How did the battle go yesterday?"  
"Where were you?"  
"Doing stuff, so how did it go?"  
"Good, I fought Okita, again."  
"Heh, not as easy as you might have thought, eh?"  
"Nope. It was probably one of the toughest fights, but I survived and that's that."  
"Alright, well Katsura needs to talk to you, he's got a very important job for you, and you could get a lot of money from it!" Kenshin then starts to really pay attention.  
"Alright, where is he?"  
"The inn, I believe."  
"Alright see you Lizuka."  
"See you, Himura, I'll be in town!"  
  
Inn 8:10 a.m.  
  
Kenshin walks around the inn looking for Katsura and finally finds him in his room. "Katsura, wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, Himura." He was damned serious.  
"What is it?"  
"We've got a problem, nothing serious but it still is a problem."  
"Yes?"  
"Well. an Imperial Army called the Seikihoutai  
"What about them?"  
"They have right now about five thousand men, we have three thousand. We were ordered to attack them, and I don't like the odds, Himura."  
  
"."  
"Well, you better be off, we don't attack in till three tomorrow, and you've got a job tonight, so get ready."  
"Alright."  
"What is the job?"  
"Nothing big, just a small job, kill a couple of people."  
"Who?"  
"One is a general of the Seikihoutai. His name is Sagara Sozo. He is pretty much their leader and once their leader falls they will be weak and have no leadership. So we need you to go out and get him!"  
"Woah, you said a little job but okay I'll do it."  
  
Later that night, 12:34 Seikihoutai Camp, Outer Kyoto  
  
Kenshin slowly moved along the tents and fireplaces. He stopped at each one to see if it was Sagara's but he found no luck. While passing by a fireplace a young Sanosuke sleeps with his back against a log. He is smiling.  
Kenshin finally finds his tent and is about to puncture the generals neck when he slips and falls on a puddle outside the small tent. Everyone gets up and notices that Kenshin, an assassin is about to slaughter their leader.  
"So." says Sozo. "You must be a Hitoriki, for the Cho Choshu." Kenshin looks around at the men of the Seikihoutai surrounding him. "Well, Hitoriki, you aren't going to get your target today!" he charges Kenshin.  
Kenshin blocks his sword and throws him into a couple of other guys. He then charges a group behind him and kills them instantly. Sano looks over at the slaughterfest. Sagara pushes him back and says, "Sanosuke! Run, come back tomorrow, I don't want you to see this!"  
"Okay! Tomorrow!" Sano runs off.  
Kenshin sees Sagara running towards him and blocks his sword. He then slices his stomach but doesn't get the kill. Now five thousand people are attacking him. He then hears the cries of the Cho Choshu running down a hill. All three thousand of them, including Lizuka and Katsura.  
Now a lot of the soldiers are off Kenshin and at the new threat. Kenshin runs and attacks the soldiers running towards his men.  
The soldiers meet halfway and start to kill each other. This goes on for hours. In the end the Seikihoutai eventually retreats with about thirty soldiers left. The following day they are killed and slaughtered by their own government. Sano and another child are the only survivors.  
  
Now wasn't that sad? Well. review plz! I thank the one person for already reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5 Shinsengumi Attacks!

Chapter 5 7:02 Inn  
  
"Good job yesterday, Himura," said Katsura as he walked beside Kenshin. "I'm happy you didn't die. You're the best assassin we have right now, so if you died it wouldn't be good fortune for us."  
"I almost did yesterday, but that's in the past."  
"That's what I like about you Himura, you are the man that does something then forgets about it"  
"Yeah."  
  
Later that night 2:13 a.m.  
  
Kenshin started to have a dream from the past. He stood inside a cabin in the middle of the woods. He recognized himself from his childhood. He recognized his old teacher, Hiko Seijuurou, he faintly smiled.  
He and Seijuurou were sparring. He could tell that he was being easy on him because Seijuurou didn't even have to hold the sword with two hands. Chibi Kenshin charges Seijuurou who easily defends him off. He gets back up and this time dodges his swing easily and points his sword an inch away from Seijuuro's neck.  
Seijuurou says some words but Kenshin can only make out a couple. "Good.Kenshin."  
Kenshin again faintly smiles. The chibi Kenshin smiles as well and they continue to spar.  
  
7:42 a.m.  
  
Kenshin wakes up to the noise of bloodshed. He quickly gets up and takes out his sword. He sticks his head out of his door and sees a gun at his face.  
  
Some time later  
  
Kenshin lay tied up with the rest of the surviving Cho Choshu beside him. About three hundred Shinsengumi members had raided the inn overnight. They waited outside the peoples doors and when they got up they'd be met by a gun barrel. Guns could beat swords any day, and plus the Cho Choshu had just been in a major battle, so they were weak in supplies and men.  
So if you go back two hundred years, add swords and samurai, and a tich of irony you'd be in Kenshin's and the Cho Choshu's position.  
Kenshin fumbled with his ropes. He got a couple fingers free and then a whole arm. At the look of the sun through the window it was about three or four a clock. It took him till five to get his whole arm out. He got his other out quickly and took his sword.  
The guard was sleeping so Kenshin slowly slit his throat and then freed everyone else. Soon the three hundred captives were alive and hostile.  
Kenshin couldn't find Katsura so he took command. "Come on, kill the bastards!" he shouted as they ran into the inn and started their own slaughter.  
Kenshin found Saitou and they started a duel. "Oh, it's my luck isn't it? I have found the great Hitoriki Battousai! Yes. today is a good day for luck!"  
He charged Kenshin who blocked and dove under his second swing and sliced his side, but not enough to kill him, shit. Saitou turned around holding his sword in one hand and holding his wound with the other. He then turned his sword sideways and placed his hand on the end.  
A drip of blood dropped from his wound, and as quickly as it had hit the ground Saitou charged Kenshin. He threw his sword out and Kenshin blocked. They sat there blocking for a second and then Kenshin threw Saitou off balance.  
Saitou almost fell back but was stabbed in the stomach by Kenshin. He stared at him and then Kenshin said, "Give up, and I will spare your life."  
"Fine. you win." Kenshin took him off of his sword. He then ran to a Shinsengumi member and started killing some more people.  
At the end of the day blood stained almost every part of the inn, and to tell the truth, the landlady had a hell of a job to do.  
  
Review, now. I'm still waiting. Well if you want to email me or anything email to this address.: Calvinhobbes28021@hotmail.com (Calvin and Hobbes rocks.) 


	6. Chapter 6 1878, Tokyo Japan

Chapter 6-I finally updated. I came back from a trip to North Carolina. I'm back so be happy. Happy yet? This one will have some stuff from the OVA's. If you didn't see them I  
  
A twenty-eight year old Kenshin looked out of a window at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo. He'd just gotten up and it was hardly past six in the morning. He'd dreamed the whole thing. He had remembered his "glory" days as a Battousai. Those were over, and now he was here, in Tokyo. Not in Kyoto.  
Kaoru walked in and put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. . . just had a bad night, that's all."  
"Nightmare?"  
"No-" he was trying not to be childish. But besides the fact he did have a nightmare of his Battousai days.  
"Kenshin, you've been here almost six months and you still can't tell us anything?"  
"I can. . . just it's hard to remember the days where I was killing for money. I was apart of the Cho Choshu."  
"Who are they?"  
"An army I worked for. I was there before I-" he stopped. He didn't want to remember Tomoe. He didn't want to remember anything that he wouldn't want to.  
"Before what."  
"Never mind. I have to get some tofu, I do."  
"Kenshin. . ."  
  
Kenshin walked down the Tokyo road past the markets. He passed Sano and got a flashback from last night. He'd seen him at the camp.  
Kenshin quickly left and walked past. He got to the tofu store and purchased some. He had the money in his hands when he remembered a cold Kyoto night.  
  
An eighteen year old Kenshin runs from pursing Shinsengumi members. He jumps up and lands on a building about ten feet tall. The Shinsengumi runs by and Kenshin jumps down-unnoticed.  
He runs towards the last one and dives to the wall, his feet hit it and he runs down the wall, his sword dragging along. The members' necks are torn apart and blood goes everywhere. Shinpachi (Captain of the Second Troop) dives underneath it and Kenshin lands in front of him.  
Shinpachi takes his sword and gets up, in a defensive position. He charges Kenshin who jumps up doing a front flip over him and then landing.  
Shinpachi falls, blood oozing from his mouth, ears, and neck.  
  
"Hello!?" says the man at the counter. Kenshin finds himself on the floor and Sano over top him. The man at the counter was to his left and some lady was to his right.  
"Woah Kenshin, I saw the whole thing, you fell like a fly!"  
"I did?"  
"You bet! What happened?"  
"Nothing, I just fell. . ."  
"On air?"  
"Yes. If that's the case it is."  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Sorry, Sano. Its just I'm having some problems lately." He gets up and picks up his sword. It had fallen as he did.  
"Can I help at all?"  
"No-you cant I'm sorry. I have to deal with this on my own."  
"Don't tell me that, remember a month ago you said the same thing and went of to kill Shishio by yourself? You ended up needing help in the end as well. So don't give me that."  
". . . Fine. First lets go to the dojo."  
"'Kay"  
  
At the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo  
  
Kenshin sits down with Sano and Kaoru sitting in front of him. "So Kenshin. You mind telling us what's been up with you lately?" said Sano.  
". . .Well. You all know how I used to be Battousai the Manslayer. Well. . . my days as a killer are starting to haunt me. I don't know how long it will last or how long these 'visions' will last. All I know is that I don't like them and they don't like me."  
"What if you told us them? Maybe that'll help?" said Kaoru. She puts her hand on Kenshin's. "We're here to help."  
"Well. . . it started like this. . ."  
  
Kenshin slices the final slice on a victim. Blood goes everywhere a lady in white in front of him is covered in it. "You made it rain. . ." she said. "Rain blood." Kenshin looks at her-stunned.  
Later on- Kenshin plows a field and a young Enishi gives him a bad look. He walks off and Kenshin continues.  
"We found the traitor. It's Tomoe. Over the mountain is a temple with our friends. Tomoe should be there. Get rid of her."  
Kenshin walks past the last of his dead foes. He looks in front of him and sees a man in front of him. The man says some words that Kenshin couldn't remember. He starts to fight him and the man throws his dagger towards Kenshin. Kenshin counters at the same time by trying to slash him. Tomoe jumps in the way and is killed along with the man.  
  
"Woah." Sano looks at Kenshin. "So you were married to her? She's your first wife."  
"And so far my only."  
"How sad." Kaoru stairs at Kenshin and remembers all the times she almost died, it would have probably been Kenshin's second big loss.  
"How about you tell us more on a cup of sake."  
". . .alright. If it will help." 


	7. Chapter 7 Sad Chapter

Chapter 7- Hey, if someone made a amv of Rurouni Kenshin with the song, Runaway (Linkin Park, Hybird Theory) that would be awesome. You don't care do you? Back to the action.  
  
Kenshin sat in front both Sanosake and Kaoru. Both were very concerned with him, his days from the past have come back from the grave like a old Jason movie. They were now the strongest and wanted to kill him.  
  
"Sano, Kaoru."  
"Kenshin?"  
"I have to take a walk."  
Kenshin got up and walked past Sano and Kaoru. Kaoru started to get up. "By myself, Miss Kaoru. Thank you."  
Kenshin walked among the streets of Tokyo, 1878. He walked past a number of people, young, old, middle aged. Every gender, age, weight, size, and height. Then it struck him that he could have killed these innocent people ten years ago. In 1868.  
A flashback came to him. It was about six in the morning, on the Kyoto Streets.  
  
Kenshin ran down the Kyoto streets. He was pursuing a man that was his hit. Kenshin showed up in front of the man. He jumped back and ran into a building. It turned out to be a nursery, and all the kids were sleeping, getting ready for the good morning in head of them.  
Kenshin came in and found the man holding a baby, about three months old. "If you even try to kill me I-I'll!"  
"Do what? Kill an innocent soul, while yours is corrupted beyond all belief?"  
The baby started to cry. "S-shut-shut the hell up!"  
"If you kill that baby I promise I will make your death slow, slow and painful. You will not have a winking moment where you will feel peace for the rest of your life. (what a dis!)"  
The man dropped the baby and ran to the back room. When Kenshin got there all he saw was blood and death. The baby's not older than five months probably were all dead. Some toddlers were placed here and there, but they were all dead. The man stood with a gun pointed at Kenshin.  
"Don't move Battousai!"  
"You cant hit me."  
"We'll seeeee!" he pulled of two shots, none reaching Kenshin. Kenshin showed up behind the man and pointed the gun at the mans face.  
"You have lived the most evilest life in the world, Itou Kashitarou! You will now die for all the wrongs that you have done!"  
The gun went off, into his face. Some blood went on Kenshin's face but he didn't notice. He just walked off, into the night. Later the next day, he'd be blamed for the killings.  
  
"Kenshin!" shouted Megumi. She sat beside him. "Are you alright Sir Ken?"  
"Yes. Yes I am Megumi, now if you'll excuse me."  
Kenshin walked back to the Kamiya Kasshin dojo and was greeted by Yahiko. "Hey, Kenshin, where have you been?"  
  
"In hell, Yahiko, in hell."  
"Hm?"  
"Hey, Kenshin! Where have you been?!" said Kaoru from one of the buildings doorways.  
"Taking a walk. Why might you ask?"  
"Just wondering. Hey Kenshin, are we going to finish that talk?"  
  
"I'm thinking about finishing it tomorrow, Miss Kaoru. I am very tired."  
  
During the night Kenshin received more and more bad dreams. Nightmares if you will. Kaoru stood at the doorway and looked in, she couldn't sleep.  
"Poor Kenshin. . ." she backed off and went outside. She looked at the stars and then noticed a shadow on the grounds.  
Kaoru went inside and picked up her sword. She looked outside to check if the "shadow" was still there. It was.  
"Thief!" she shouted. Kaoru charged the shadow, it looked smaller far away, but up close it was well over eight feet.  
Its face showed in Kaoru's lantern. It was Gohei (remember. . .?). "Hello. . . I've been waiting for you!" he threw his fist at her and she was knocked back a foot.  
"It wont take one hit to hurt me!" she shouted at she got up and charged him again.  
He threw is fist at her again, she dodged it and smacked him in the stomach. The sword imbedded itself an inch in his stomach, crushing muscles.  
"You'll pay for that!!!" his fist connected with her face and she flew back. Kaoru screamed as she fell back. Kenshin instantly awoke. He grabbed his sword and ran out of the room.  
Kenshin opened the door and saw Gohei about to kill Kaoru. He jumped off of the steps and landed in front of Gohei. He threw the front of his sword deep into Gohei's stomach.  
Gohei flew back and landed on his back. He got up and looked into Kenshin's eyes. "Oh its you!"  
"Yes. It is. Don't ever touch Miss Kaoru again. If you do I will not hesitate to kill you." Kaoru gasped.  
"Haha! What a joke! You're the Battousai, you've gone soft. I've heard."  
"I don't care what you've heard." Kenshin now unsheathed his sword.  
"Kenshin don't!" Kaoru grabbed his arm. Kenshin shoved her off and continued towards Gohei.  
"Time to die, Battousai!!!" Gohei threw his fists at him. Kenshin easily blocked and landed on his forearm. The sword glistened off of the moonlight.  
Gohei threw his fists at him and Kenshin was caught off guard. The sword went in the air and Kenshin flew off of him.  
It landed on Gohei's face, killing him.  
  
GASP! 


	8. Chapter 8 Big Burn at End

Chapter 8- Damn, Kenshin has killed. . . again. For the second time he has broken his oath. What will happen? Will there be another GASP at the end of the chapter? GASP! There wont.  
  
Kenshin dropped to his knees. Gohei's dead body lie in front of him. He slowly moved his hand to the sword and pulled it free. He got up and Kaoru walked up to him. "K-Kenshin?" Kenshin just looked at her, his eyes glowed an orange glow.  
He just walked from the dojo. "Are you a wanderer. . . again?" said Kaoru dropping as well to her knees. She started crying as she fell down face first into the ground. She pulled at a patch of grass beside her face as she cried.  
  
The Next Day-The Village of Pompet  
  
Kenshin stepped his foot in the village and looked up. He noticed the village, maybe he'd been here before he stopped in Tokyo. . . Kenshin continued into the village. There an old man walked by and bumped him. Kenshin immediately unsheathed his sword and killed him.  
His body hit the ground and Kenshin looked at him. He looked at his sword and he noticed the blade was flipped, he must have sheathed it wrong. The blood oozed over his sword. He bent down and checked the mans pulse, no beats.  
Kenshin stood and saw the people around him. He sheathed his sword and kept walking. A police man walked up to him and said, "Hey! You cant do that! Your under arrest!"  
He ran up to Kenshin and was immediately struck down. Kenshin wandered out of the town.  
  
The Next Day-Kamiya Kasshin Dojo  
  
Kaoru sat on the stairs of the dojo. She was reading the newspaper. She scanned it and found Kenshin's story. "A man that had red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek was reported to have killed two people in the village of Pompet. . . Kenshin. . ."  
"Woah!" said Yahiko. "Kenshin did that!?"  
"Yes. He did."  
"Did you tell Sanosake?"  
"He already knew, he went after Kenshin as soon as he found out."  
"Well what are we waiting for?" he grabbed her arm. "Lets go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Pompet, where else?"  
  
"But Yahiko!"  
"Just hurry up!"  
  
Sano stood in the town that Kenshin had killed in the day before. He walked into a bar and asked, "Hey! Bartender, have you seen a man that had red hair and a cross shaped scar, pretty short, you know?"  
"Yeah, he was here yesterday. He headed north, out of town."  
"Any idea where?"  
"Well a city is nearby its called Sendai."  
"How far away is it?"  
"About one hundred and fifty miles away."  
"You said nearby!!!"  
"I lied."  
"Well, thanks anyway."  
He headed out and headed for a carriage company.  
Sano's carriage headed out as Kaoru and Yahiko made it to town. The carriage actually passed them, not to their knowing. Yahiko ran into the same bar Sano had.  
"Hey! Mister!" said Yahiko to the bartender. "Where did Kenshin go!?"  
"Who?"  
  
"Well he's a little tall-"  
"Wait you mean the Battousai?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"He went to Sendai."  
"Uh Yahiko?" said Kaoru poking him on his shoulder.  
"What!?"  
  
"Sendai is er. . . well. . . about a hundred and fifty miles away."  
"What!? Well lets ride the train to there or something?"  
"Do you have the money?"  
"Do you?"  
"Shut up!" she punched his head. "Lets just ride a carriage to a nearby village and look for him there and keep going you idiot."  
"Fine."  
  
Later that night, around six  
  
Kenshin arrived in a village, somehow he knew it but at the same time he didn't. He walked in past the gates and he received a frightening flashback.  
  
It was when Kenshin was a wanderer, not long before he reached Tokyo. Kenshin walked past a bar and a huge drunken man came out. The man bumped into Kenshin who didn't notice. He continued down the street and saw a woman. "Hey pretty! How about you come with me tonight?"  
"Aah! Go away!" he started harassing her. Kenshin turned around.  
"Excuse me, sir."  
"What the hell do you want you little samurai!"  
"Please let the woman go free if you do I will spare your life." Kenshin was bluffing, but hopefully it would work.  
"Mwhahah! Right! You kill me? Hahahah don't make me laugh."  
"I'm afraid you just did." (Burn)  
  
Kenshin is goooohhhd. Well there would have been more but in spite of me lazyness to spell anything correctly in the commentarys I would say, GASP! Yes. . . we lied. 


	9. Chapter 9 Sano and Kenshin Meet, Again

Chapter 9-This story has gone on quite a while now, almost a month. Actually a month in about ten days, woot! I thank Battousai99 (I think that's your name) for putting us on his good ol' favorites list. Thank ye. (Damn, no punchline at end of monologue.)  
  
"Oh you think you're a funny man!?" he took out his weapon. A Kantana. Kenshin took his out and stood fast in his attack position.  
The giant man threw the woman to the ground and charged him. Kenshin blocked and ducked under his sword. Kenshin sliced his leg with his sword. The man dropped, his leg broke in the middle. It went straight then went down two inches and straight again, on the other side of his leg his bone stuck out a little.  
"Is he dead!?" screamed the lady.  
Kenshin turned and smiled at her. "No, he wont be able to walk again, I know that." ". . .really?!"  
"Yes, it will. Now lets get you home, we shall."  
"A-Alright."  
  
Kenshin awoke again. He was lying down on the ground. He got up and dusted himself off. He walked into the inn and asked for a room.  
Kaoru got off the carriage. She knew the village well. Yahiko got off and said, "Hey there's an inn, lets stay there tonight!"  
"Alright, I think I have enough for about two more stays at inn's then I'm broke."  
"'Kay, now lets go!"  
They walked in the inn and asked for a room. The landlady gave them the key and they went into the room exactly opposite of Kenshin's. As soon as their door shut Kenshin opened his. His eyes were wide.  
He inched open Kaoru's door. She sat down on her bed and Kenshin quickly closed it. "What was that?"  
Shit! Kenshin ran into his room and his door shut as soon as Kaoru's opened. Kaoru walked over and knocked on Kenshin's door. It opened and no one stood there.  
Kaoru walked in. She looked around and left. The window lay open as she closed the door. Kenshin put the key in a pocket and kept walking towards Sendai. He only had one hundred and thirty miles left.  
  
Sanosake's carriage pulled up in a village just in front of Kenshin's position, at midnight Kenshin would probably get there.  
He got out and walked to the inn. The carriage pulled off as he went inside. He walked into the inn and rang the bell. "One second! Alright what do you want?"  
"Do you have a free room?"  
"Do you have two yen?"  
"Damn it. . . here you go you imperialist." He muttered.  
"Up the stairs to the left, number five."  
Sano walked in, it was smaller then he had imagined. He sat down on the bed and rested his back to the wall. He then fell asleep.  
  
Later that night-twelve thirty  
  
"Hello???" Kenshin rang the bell again and again. "Is anyone here? I've been here for fiv-"  
"I heard you!"  
"Do you have a free room?"  
"We're full."  
"Please, I really need a place to say tonight. If not I'll stay outside, then people will think bums are outside you business. Then I'll stop taking baths and I'll stink. Then that will drive away business." (Kenshin really knows how to haggle.)  
"Fine. You mind sharing rooms?"  
"Not at all."  
"Number five the stairs to the left. Now go to sleep."  
Kenshin walked up the stairs not knowing what to expect. He opened the door. He found a lantern and light it. "Hello? I'm your room mate for- Sanosake!?"  
"Wha. . . Kenshin!?"  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What are YOU doing here!?"  
"I'm a wanderer!"  
"I'm looking for you!"  
"Why!?"  
"Because Kenshin, it would be boring without you at the dojo. I mean Yahiko and Kaoru are alright and all but you're the person that seems to bring the action. And if I have to I'll be a wanderer too!"  
"No. . .you cant do that. Get a job or something, get a family. Don't become a wanderer. I have no one, you do."  
"Who?!"  
  
"Uhm. . . Megumi?"  
"Right, well I'll follow you to the pits of hell Kenshin. I aint leaving."  
  
Yahiko walked outside. It was a cold night, nothing was happening. He smiled at natures beauty. He liked it. Yahiko walked back inside to find that Kaoru wasn't there. "Kaoru?"  
The door flung open. Kaoru was crying. "Yahiko. . ."  
"Yeah?"  
"Kenshin was here. . . He was in the room right beside us."  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's probably still heading north."  
"Well lets go!"  
"No, tomorrow, then we can get a carriage and find him sooner."  
". . .fine! I'm going to bed, see ya." 


	10. Chapter 10 Katsura Vs Kenshin

Chapter 10- Due to the overwhelming great reviews we received, two chapters in one day. We have another person aboard the favorites list. "The best Rurouni Kenshin fan fic yet." Well we thank you, dragonfury! Back to the action.  
  
"Hurry up Yahiko! If we don't catch up to Kenshin we could lose him forever!" shouted Kaoru as they headed out of the inn. Yahiko was hopping on one leg holding his sword in one hand and trying to put on his sandal with the other.  
Kaoru flagged down a carriage and they headed north, towards Sendai.  
  
Earlier that night. "Sano, if you insist on staying with me I will be more than happy to have you as a fellow rurouni but its just that. . .you are what, nineteen?"  
"Yeah so?"  
"You still have a lot to do in your life, get a job, a family anything besides being a rurouni. (If you haven't found out, rurouni means: wanderer)"  
"No Kenshin, I need action to survive! If I was a farmer I think I would die!"  
"Not a farmer, maybe a policeman?"  
"No."  
"A politician?"  
"Never was good at hard questions."  
"Teacher?"  
"Not too smart neither."  
Sigh. "Fine. If I cant make you change your mind I will just give up being a rurouni. Go back to the Kamiya Kasshin dojo, anything than have you waste your life."  
The door flung open, a man in a black uniform stood at the other side. "You must be the great Battousai the Manslayer, eh?"  
"I don't go by that name, no."  
"Don't try to fool me!" He pulled down his mask. "I am Kogoru Katsura. . . your old boss. Now in this day and age I am an assassin, using my power for money. Now, I'm using that power to get money for your head!" He looked older, now had a growing beard and his hair had grown considerably long. He wasn't in his glory days, that's for sure.  
"But, I thought you died!" said Kenshin. Sweat was dripping down his neck. "Shishio. . . he killed you! You're a dead man!"  
"Kenshin, don't tell me your actually afraid of this guy. . ." said Sano.  
"I'm not. Its just. . ."  
"What?" said Katsura.  
"Your dead. . ."  
"I am alive, Kenshin. And now I'm going to kill you, and get my money!"  
"Who do you work for?"  
"Why should I tell you, a dead man."  
He charged Kenshin. Kenshin quickly pulled out his blade and blocked it. Kenshin pushed Katsura's sword towards him and pushed him away. "If we have to fight, let it be outside, where no one will get hurt." Kenshin lied about this but if he was cornered, he'd be done. Outside he could go pretty much anywhere.  
"Fine for me, you die either way."  
Outside it was at least one, and you couldn't see much. Kenshin stood in front of a dieing tree while Katsura stood in a meadow of grass. "Kenshin. When you left he Cho Choshu we were friends, and hell we still are. But I need to kill you, it's a job."  
"Why would you take a job that would kill a friend?"  
"Because it's a job."  
"And jobs could even mean killing your wife?"  
". . .it could be yes."  
"You have grown into a greedy bastard. I don't even know why I'm fighting you, Katsura, we aren't friends any more."  
"What does that matter! I have my money!!!" (Getting a Kanryuu flash back? Anyone? Come on.)  
Katsura charged Kenshin. Kenshin easily moved out of the way and blocked a lone strike from Katsura. He was now slower and looked as if he hadn't even learned a sword technique.  
Kenshin jumped around him and accidentally flipped his blade and sliced Katsura in half. Kenshin's eyes were now amber, he looked mad, and evil perhaps. "K-Kenshin!?" shouted Sano. "What the hell did you do!?" Sanosake couldn't see the amber in his eyes, since it was nighttime, though he could almost say that they glowed.  
  
"I killed him, he tired to kill me. The strongest are all that survive."  
"Come on! Now your starting to sound like Shishio!"  
"Maybe he was right, now move." Kenshin had broken his oath, again. Four times. . . he had to stop this. As a hitoriki he had killed over one hundred people in a month. Now all those kills were showing up again. Kenshin walked off into the distance, Sano followed him at a distance.  
  
Kaoru arrived in the village Kenshin and Sanosake were in earlier that night. Kaoru walked over to an inn. "Augh! Yahiko! Look at this!" She pointed to Katsura's dead body. . .er. . .parts.  
"Man. . .even in the Meji Era people are still killing people like this."  
"Do you think it was Kenshin?!"  
"No way! Why would Kenshin do anything like that!?"  
"I don't know. . . but we need to look at all the possibilities!" Kaoru looked at the body one last time. Kenshin. . . she thought. Where are you?  
  
Irony. Two words. Irony. 


	11. Chapter 11 BTB Back to the Battousai

Chapter 11-You know, when I made this it was going to be a fan fic completely in the revolution. But then suddenly I said, "Gasp! I cant keep making some stories up! I just go to regular time!" And here we are! Yes, I know proper grammar, I just choose not to use it.  
  
Kenshin arrived in a village just a couple miles south of Sendai. "Sanosake," he said. It was still in his Battousai voice but it seemed like the two had blended together. "We'll stop here, looking at the sun its about three. We traveled about forty miles last night."  
"Yeah, and my feet are killing me. . ."  
"Better look out or I will. . ." Sano gave him a worried look.  
They went into a pub and Kenshin ordered sake. Sanosake decided to as well. "But Kenshin. . . you don't drink."  
"Yes I do." (Fact!!! When Kenshin was a Hitoriki he drank!)  
"Okay. . ."  
The drinks arrived and Kenshin poured the sake into a cup in front of him. Sano took the jug and poured himself a cup. "Ah good old sake," he said.  
"Yes. It is quite well when your under stress."  
"But Kenshin when did you get stress?" he started poking him in the head.  
"If you do not stop I will not think twice about killing you, Sanosake."  
Sano took his hand away and started to pour another cup. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I am going to Sendai and then after that I just don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll go back to Kyoto."  
"But you said you wouldn't go there again, ever."  
"When?"  
"Do you know who Shishio is?"  
"Shish-what?"  
"Oh crap."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing. . ."  
"Well I'm done, we should be on our way."  
"Aren't we going to pay?"  
"Do what?"  
"Pay! You know pay for things?"  
"Well, I'll just add it to your tab."  
"Damn you. . ." They headed out and Sano was almost hit by a carriage. "Watch where your going!!!" he shouted. It stopped. "Oh crap that's probably some high politician." Kaoru and Yahiko stepped out. Kaoru had tears in her eyes.  
"K-Kenshin?" Kenshin turned around. He didn't have a smile on his face though. "I-Is that you?"  
"I go by that name, yes. Who are you?"  
"Can you tell!" shouted Yahiko. "She's Kaoru, remember? Rat-girl, hag, cooks bad, am I getting close?" Kaoru hit Yahiko over the head with her sword.  
"Oh yes. The woman I stayed with for a while. How are you?" (Remember, when Kenshin was a Hitoriki he was actually quite noble when he wasn't killing and slaughtering people)  
"Kenshin, you remember me, but at the same time you don't."  
"Excuse me?"  
"What happened to the nice Kenshin who always had a smile on his face? What happened to the Kenshin who never killed people like you!? What happened to the Kenshin who-"  
"He went away," replied Kenshin. "He would have never survived in this world and I'm surprised on how long he could actually keep me suppressed in the back of his head. But now I'm out."  
"And what?" said Yahiko.  
"I'm a wanderer, and when I get to Sendai I am going to find a dojo to stay at for a while then move on. Like I did yours."  
"So is that what you did when you were a wanderer? Just take advantage of people and move on?!"  
"Like when I met you, I said that some things I'd like to keep a secret. And that was one of them."  
"So how many more do you have!?"  
"That is also a secret."  
"You asshole!!! I loved you like a father but all this time you were a lie!? A cheat?!"  
"I suppose."  
". . .Kenshin." She started crying.  
"Come on Sano, lets go."  
"No Kenshin, you can go. Its like you said in the inn. I have someone to live for, and that's these two. I'm staying with them."  
"Fine, miss your 'action'."  
"I will."  
  
Kenshin walked off with the sun to his right, heading north.  
  
He headed north along the path that he hadn't traveled for at least five years. He let the breeze move across his hands, and then into his hair. He eventually reached the beach and looked into the ocean while staying onto the path.  
He stayed at this view for probably a day or so. At sunrise he awoke on the beach. A couple of people were heading into the ocean and letting the water hit them. It was a man, a woman and a child, probably a family.  
Kenshin stood up and dusted himself off. "Excuse me!" he shouted.  
"Yes?" said the man.  
"How far away is Sendai from here?"  
"About. . . a mile or so."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem, we live there!"  
Kenshin smiled at them and continued off. For some reason he had smiled. Kenshin quickly took the smile off of his face and headed towards Sendai.  
About ten minutes later he reached the city. He looked on from a cliff. The city was huge, not as big as Kyoto or Tokyo but it was its own size. It had a port that ships headed in and out of and many buildings next to it. They headed into the forest and eventually stopped. "So this is Sendai." Kenshin jumped off the cliff and landed twenty feet later. He then headed down the hill towards the city.  
  
I already have the ending ready for this story, well its been a great ride. Hey maybe it wont end so soon. But I know that I defiantly have the next four or five chapters in my head and all I gotta do now is put them on the computer. 


	12. Chapter 12 Aoshi Vs Kenshin Kaoru and Ke...

Chapter 12-Damn that Kenshin! Well he's still the good guy. . . I think. . .  
  
Kenshin walked down the moonlight street of Sendai. He'd walked around all day and hadn't found a dojo taking borders yet. Kenshin continued down the street in till a woman that looked almost twenty, and had the same striking hair as his. He looked at her as she ran up to him.  
"Hey you!" she yelled. "Are you the man who has been killing people in the name of my school!"  
"N-No, I just got here." Kenshin was having a uneasy feeling.  
"He's here!" shouted a policeman. "He's-" a sword cut him off. The dead policeman fell and a man about six foot stood behind him. His face showed itself in the light.  
". . .Aoshi Shinomori. . ." Aoshi smirked. "What are you doing in Sendai?"  
"The Battousai, you know, I have exactly the same question for you."  
"I heard people were getting slaughtered like pigs so I came here."  
"Battousai, there is one bad thing about you. . ."  
"And that would be?"  
"You're a very, very, bad liar. Besides, I've heard you are killing again." The woman looked at Kenshin and then back to Aoshi. They were in a 10x10 alleyway.  
"Wait!" she yelled. "What's going on here?"  
"Nothing!" screamed Aoshi, he struck her down and she passed out. Kenshin's eyes became very loving and caring again.  
"Aoshi!?" he yelled. "Why did you do that to her?!"  
"She was in my way."  
"That's not a reason to kill her!!!"  
"Mmph. I'm not dead, Battousai." She struggled to get up, and then placed herself on a wall. "Just hur-" she passed out again.  
"Damn it!"  
"Oh! The Battousai is swearing now? Well I still haven't defeated you."  
"I am not a child, that I'm not."  
"Well get ready to fight!?" he charges Kenshin who gets into a defensive position. Aoshi threw his sword at Kenshin. Kenshin quickly parried as Aoshi ran right beside him. He jumped off the wall and slashed again. Kenshin blocked it, but barely. Aoshi tried another slash before landing. Kenshin's sword slowly moved out of his hand.  
It bounced off of the wall next to the woman. The noise woke her up, she held her shoulder as she stared at the sword. It glistened off of the moonlight. "You!" yelled Kenshin as Aoshi charged him. "Throw the sword here!" She slowly moved her hand to it and tossed it with all of her strength.  
Kenshin caught it and blocked Aoshi barely. He then dove under his next swing and hit his leg, it tripped him. Kenshin stepped on both of Aoshi's legs and pointed the sword at his neck. It slowly moved, but then stopped. Sweat poured down his face. "What are you doing?" said the lady as she got up, leaning on the wall. "Kill him!"  
Kenshin tried it again, but his muscles cramped up as soon as it touched his neck. "Come on Kenshin," said Aoshi. "Kill me."  
"I-I. . .I cant, I wont." Aoshi tried to move his hands, but they were quickly shoved down again. Kenshin then backed off of him and sat beside the wall. He stared at his legs, he still held his sword in his left hand. It dropped and a small cloud of dust appeared. A tear came from his eye as Aoshi stood up.  
"Real men don't cry," he said as he walked away.  
"I'm not a man," said Kenshin. Aoshi turned around. "I'm-I'm a manslayer, a killer, a Hitoriki."  
"Then why didn't you kill me?"  
"Because. . .I wont."  
"Why not?"  
"You know!!!"  
"I don't," said the lady, she looked a little sad besides the wound on her arm. "Why don't you tell me?"  
"I don't even know-"  
"I don't care!" she said.  
"You should get those wounds healed first, that you should. You could lose too much blood and die." Kenshin stood up, a smile somehow had made its way across his face.  
  
Earlier that day, around three  
  
". . .Yahiko," said Kaoru as she stared out the window of her  
carriage.  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell me why we are still heading towards Sendai."  
"I would if I knew." Yahiko sat opposite to her, he stared out the window as well. The beach presented itself. "Woah, look at this!"  
"What-oh its beautiful!" said Kaoru. "I love seeing the ocean!"  
"Really nice, huh?" said Sano. He was on top of the carriage.  
"Sanosake!?"  
"The one and only!"  
"Why are you here-oh wait, probably getting a free ride. . ."  
"No! I wanted to find Kenshin so I thought it would be easier if I just borrowed yours! But then when I came out you were already in it so I had to jump on top!"  
"Right. . ."  
  
Later that night, again, right around the time Kenshin vs. Aoshi happened  
  
Kaoru stepped off of the carriage and started walking down the streets. Yahiko jumped off and said, "See that!!! I cleared it! Wooh!" (I do this a lot). Sano did the same and cheered.  
"I went farther then you!"  
"Nah ah!"  
Kenshin and Aoshi walked past Kaoru, Kenshin stopped a second and was quickly pushed by Aoshi who was holding the woman, she'd fainted again.  
"Come on Yahiko and Sanosake!!!" shouted Kaoru. They started chasing Kenshin and Aoshi. Kenshin quickly noted her saying that and started off. He and Aoshi ran past three alleyway's and then when they turned the corner Kenshin and Aoshi jumped up on the railings.  
"Where is he!?" said Yahiko. "You must be going crazy, again."  
"Shut up! I swear I saw him, you would've too if you weren't so happy about jumping some measly stairs!"  
Aoshi looked down on the tiling, "Damn it, Battousai, it rained her yesterday, the tiles are all wet. I could fall at any-!" he fell back and slid off of the roof. He landed on Sano. The woman went up into the air and Kenshin caught her.  
Aoshi got off of Sano and held his back. "Of all the people I could have landed on it had to be you!"  
"What is that supposed to mean!?" said Sano.  
The lady finally regained consciousness again. "Oh God my head. . ."  
"Aoshi! Come on we got to get her to a hospital!"  
"Kenshin what about us?"  
  
"Meet us there!" he jumped off as Aoshi quickly followed him.  
"But we don't know where anything in this town is. . .and plus its dark. . ." said Kaoru as they walked off.  
  
Mwhahah, it didn't come out quite the way I intended it to be. . . but then I remembered Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosake so it had to change. But for the good! Like spandex!" 


End file.
